


Darling, you're already in my veins

by Lilibet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, Qui-Gon is horny for vampire Sith Obi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Vampire Obi-Wan Kenobi, who isn't though lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: Qui-Gon had never desired anything with such ferocity as he desired Obi-Wan to drink from him, to sink his teeth into his neck and make Qui-Gon a part of him, make Qui-Gon his in such a primal way. It should scare him how much he needed this taboo thing from such a dark and frightening creature of terrifying origins. What Obi-Wan was should scare him, but it didn’t.He wasn’t frightened then and he wasn’t frightened now.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69
Collections: Backwards QuiObi Bang





	Darling, you're already in my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capt_jamestroublekirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capt_jamestroublekirk/gifts).



> For the reverse big bang on the QuiObi discord and inspired by [punkass-jedi's](https://punkass-jedi.tumblr.com) amazing art!

Obi-Wan backed him up hard against the wall and Qui-Gon moaned shamelessly at the taste of his strength. Obi-Wan’s eyes were a bright yellow, intense and hungry on Qui-Gon’s face and he felt like prey ensnared by a predator.

Obi-Wan leant in to breathe in a lungful of Qui-Gon, “Your scent drives me crazy,” he groaned, pressing his nose further into Qui-Gon’s neck and dragging it up to his ear.

Qui-Gon shivered despite himself, his stomach twisting with anticipation for what he knew he shouldn’t want. He grasped Obi-Wan’s robes, gripping them for something to hold on to, to ground him and stop him floating away on the sea of want that punched him in the gut.

“You’ve been staring at me all night,” Obi-Wan murmured in his ear, “I know you want to know what it’s like, what it _feels_ like. You can’t deny it.” His voice was a sensual ripple across Qui-Gon’s skin and he whimpered behind clenched teeth. Obi-Wan chuckled darkly and he swallowed hard at the sound.

“The scent of your blood is intoxicating,” he carried on, “I don’t think I'd be able to stop once I have a taste.”

Qui-Gon panted at Obi-Wan’s words as they slid through him, wholly unable to stop the wails that escaped his mouth.

“Please,” Qui-Gon begged, “Sith hells, please.”

Qui-Gon had never desired anything with such ferocity as he desired Obi-Wan to drink from him, to sink his teeth into his neck and make Qui-Gon a part of him, make Qui-Gon _his_ in such a primal way. It should scare him how much he needed this taboo thing from such a dark and frightening creature of terrifying origins. What Obi-Wan was should scare him, but it didn’t.

He wasn’t frightened then and he wasn’t frightened now.

“Are you sure?” Qui-Gon could hear the smirk in his voice and growled angrily at the teasing, yanking Obi-Wan closer.

Obi-Wan had never given in before, never drunk from him, never lost even an inch of control no matter how prettily Qui-Gon begged him, and even though he didn’t say it, Qui-Gon knew it was because he was afraid of hurting him. For all his sharp fangs and cool demeanor, underneath the Sith Lord status Obi-Wan was a man, well...creature, who cared deeply. No matter how many times Qui-Gon gave him his permission to let go, to use him and do whatever he pleased with him, Obi-Wan never let those other instincts take over, instead choosing to tease Qui-Gon with his need despite wanting it just as badly as Qui-Gon did.

Obi-Wan chuckled again and Qui-Gon thought he was going to pull away and deny him _again_ what they both knew they craved, but to his surprise Obi-Wan brought a hand up to his neck and gently brushed his long hair out of the way. He circled the hand around his throat and Qui-Gon immediately angled his head to the side, opening himself up to Obi-Wan and tempting him far more with that simple gesture than he could ever realise.

Obi-Wan ran the tip of his nose up the cord of Qui-Gon’s neck and groaned like he was in pain. His tongue flicked out to taste the salt on Qui-Gon’s skin, feeling the way his pulse fluttered wildly against the delicate skin and Qui-Gon felt his knees nearly buckle. If he wasn’t pressed so thoroughly against the wall by Obi-Wan’s body, Qui-Gon was certain he’d be a puddle of want on the floor by now.

“You taste...divine,” Obi-Wan murmured, breathing hard against Qui-Gon’s skin. His hand tightened on Qui-Gon’s throat when he keened at the words, which just made him keen harder, the threat of his airway being cut off sending his arousal spiralling higher, licking up his spine until he was on fire with need.

“Damn it all to hell, will you just make me yours already!” Qui-Gon growled, his words morphing into a gasp when Obi-Wan sealed his mouth over Qui-Gon’s carotid artery.

Obi-Wan caressed his skin with his tongue, stroking it almost lovingly, the tips of his fangs scraping teasingly across his soft flesh. He pulled Obi-Wan closer to him and pressed his neck harder against Obi-Wan’s mouth, needing to be engulfed by this man in every way possible, to be _claimed_ so thoroughly and irrevocably because _sith damn it_ if Obi-Wan didn’t bite him soon he was going to combust right here against this wall and nothing had even happened yet.

Qui-Gon was two seconds away from yelling at Obi-Wan again when he reached up and grabbed Qui-Gon’s hair and yanked his head back further. Then, he pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss on his neck before he finally, blissfully, bit down.

Qui-Gon gasped and gave a full body shudder as the fangs pierced his neck, the sharp pricks of pain quickly morphing into a delicious heady feeling that thrummed through his veins and spread throughout his body from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. 

Everything became fuzzy and dream-like, and he went limp and pliant trapped between the wall and Obi-Wan as he gave himself over to the foreign sensation, his eyes slipping halfway closed. Distantly, he registered a vibration from somewhere, faintly realising it was coming from Obi-Wan, who was groaning with each deep pull of blood that he took from him.

Time slipped by like syrup, slow and thick. He weakly batted at Obi-Wan’s robes, panting when the intoxicating pleasure that was slipping through his veins turned sharp and hot until he was panting against the wall and mindlessly rutting against Obi-Wan’s abdomen, now gripping Obi-Wan’s clothes so tightly in his fists he thought the seams would snap. Not that that would be a problem, the fact that he’d been hard as a rock mere seconds after Obi-Wan had begun drinking from him meant that having no clothes would likely be a benefit in the near future, especially with the delicious way Obi-Wan was rutting against his thigh.

The moments stretched on in a haze, Qui-Gon flying on a high of pure bliss. Until finally, Obi-Wan pulled away with a curse and a shaky moan, and they trembled against each other when pleasure crashed through them as they both spilled in their clothes and shook through the overwhelming sensations.

Qui-Gon vaguely registered Obi-Wan’s forehead thudding against the wall as they both fought for breath. Qui-Gon was utterly wrecked and satisfied in a way he’d never been before, amazed at the sheer raw sensations that something so simple could make him feel so strongly.

When Qui-Gon finally managed to wrench his eyes open for more than a moment, Obi-Wan pulled back and kissed his jaw. His gaze was heavy and lethargic, and his face as relaxed and pleasure-ridden as Qui-Gon had ever seen it. Qui-Gon grinned dopily at him, still feeling like he was drunk.

A thumb gently smoothed over the two puncture wounds on his neck, and when Qui-Gon reached up with a shaky hand, he was disappointed to find no blood had been spilled. There wasn’t a drop of blood to be seen on Obi-Wan either, as fastidious as ever, even when drinking the most intoxicating blood he’d ever tasted.

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head, leaning in to plant a sweet kiss to the corner of Qui-Gon’s mouth, “I have no idea what just happened but... _shit_.”

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to say something, but no words came and all he could do was rest his hand on Obi-Wan’s waist. 

“It’s never felt anything like that before,”

Obi-Wan gave him a small smile. A timid, almost unsure thing that made him look far younger and far more innocent than his past would have Qui-Gon believe. For a second, it was like looking at his padawan again.

The moment was broken when Qui-Gon suddenly found himself manhandled flat on his back on the bed, and it was a dizzying reminder of how inhumanly fast and strong Obi-Wan was, how he very much _wasn’t_ Qui-Gon’s padawan any longer.

Obi-Wan straddled his hips and pinned his arms above his head, grinning down at him wickedly.

“You taste fucking incredible by the way,” and to emphasise his point he leant down and licked a long stripe up Qui-Gon’s neck and over the bite wounds, startling an embarrassingly loud moan out of him.

When he pulled back, his yellow eyes were alight with mischief.

“Y-yeah?”

“Mm, like a walking five-course meal. A buffet to a starving man.”

Qui-Gon let out a breathy laugh, already craving Obi-Wan to drink from him again now that he finally knew what it felt like. To be owned and used in a way that he’d never even thought was possible.

“And I’m not done with you yet,” Obi-Wan’s smile turned devious as his hand slipped down under the waistband of Qui-Gon’s pants and past his cock to his ass, “there’s another way that I have yet to make you mine.”

Qui-Gon was in for a long night.

  
  



End file.
